


Kokorogawari

by Soe_Mame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: - Ah, loro! - Una risata leggera, quasi inudibile. Uno di quegli elementi chelidistingueva fin troppo: - Ma mica sono miei amici! -- Eh? - Stavolta non riuscì a non dirlo.- In realtà, li detesto tutti, dal primo all'ultimo. - Parve pensarci un attimo: - Tranne Jonouchi-kun. Jonouchi-kun è più bravo. -.[Ryou non è così buono come sembra, ma forse ha ragione. | Accenni Thief perché sì.]





	Kokorogawari

Tutti i personaggi appartengono ai rispettivi proprietari. Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.  
  


**Kokorogawari**

  
  
L'espressione rilassata, un sorriso sereno ad incurvare le labbra pallide, gli occhi scuri concentrati sull'operazione: il coltellino tagliava con rapidità e precisione, ma erano movimenti calcolati, senza tracce di irritazione. Se ne stava lì, seduto in soggiorno, il tavolo invaso dai suoi attrezzi da falegname, a scolpire una piccola Sfinge. A giudicare dal resto del diorama in costruzione, stava riproducendo la Piana di Giza.  
\- Buongiorno, Ryou. -  
Non che tra loro ci fosse tutta questa confidenza, ma avevano deciso di riferirsi a lui con il suo nome proprio per evitare ovvie confusioni.  
\- Buongiorno, Malik-kun. - Ryou alzò lo sguardo dalla piccola Sfinge, il sorriso ancora più luminoso: - Hai capito subito che sono io! -  
\- Non è difficile distinguervi, sai? - Malik si sedette davanti a lui, spostando da davanti a sé un grosso morsetto stranamente sporco di tempera rossa.  
Il sole era sorto da poco - davvero poco, qualcosa come dieci minuti - e ritrovarsi nella stessa stanza con il legittimo proprietario del corpo di _quell'altro lì_ era sempre un po' imbarazzante. Tuttavia, il miglior modo per superare quella sensazione di disagio era trascorrere più tempo con il suddetto legittimo proprietario del corpo di _quell'altro lì_. Non era così difficile come sembrava: Ryou non si infastidiva nell'avere qualcuno che lo fissava mentre costruiva miniature di intere città e, in realtà, non era neanche troppo loquace. Inoltre, gli piacevano cose quali l'intaglio di statuine, la costruzione di diorama, le carte _creepy_ di Duel Monsters... Cioè, le stesse identiche cose che piacevano a _quell'altro lì_. Trovare un punto di contatto rendeva quegli incontri molto meno imbarazzanti, in qualche modo.  
\- Tu dici? - L'espressione di Ryou divenne di genuina sorpresa: - Eppure nessuno riesce mai a capire quando ci sono io e quando no. -  
Per quanto Malik riconoscesse che Bakura fosse un ottimo attore - e che fosse anche molto divertente vederlo interpretare un povero esserino dolce e indifeso -, riusciva a comprendere quanto potesse essere brutto non essere distinto dal proprio alter ego. Almeno, lo _immaginava_ , perché più di una persona gli aveva garantito che lui e l'altro se stesso dagli evidenti problemi di pressione ed elettricità statica erano perfettamente distinguibili.  
\- Tu e Bakura siete completamente diversi. - confermò Malik, la voce più gentile: - Soltanto uno sconosciuto o un emerito imbecille vi confonderebbe. -  
Ryou annuì, piano, come se stesse soppesando le sue parole.  
\- Pensa ai tuoi amici! -  
Aveva imparato che nominare la parola "amici", all'interno del gruppo di Yugi, scatenava le reazioni più melodrammatiche, con occhi luccicanti, sermoni solenni e strette di mano commosse. Ovviamente, la cosa andava fatta in assenza di Anzu, o avrebbe preso pieghe molto meno melò e molto più drammatiche.  
\- I miei amici? -  
\- Sì. Loro sono senz'altro in grado di riconoscerti! -  
\- Perdonami, Malik-kun. - Ryou sbattè le palpebre: - Di quali amici stai parlando? -  
"Eh?" Quasi cadde dalla sedia - e meno male che non era successo, perché si era accorto del seghetto a gattuccio abbandonato sul tappeto. Il fatto di conoscere tutti i termini tecnici lo inquietò, così, a caso.  
\- Davvero, Malik-kun. - insistette Ryou: - Non ho capito a chi ti stai riferendo. -  
"Mi sta facendo paura come _quell'altro lì_ non mi ha mai fatto." - I tuoi amici... - ripetè. Dato che l'altro sembrava continuare a non capire, disse, lentamente: - Yugi, il Faraone... Jonouchi, Anzu... Loro, insomma. -  
"Loro" erano tutti gli altri tizi di cui non conosceva il nome. Li aveva visti, eh, magari si erano pure presentati, ma ricordava solo i nomi di quattro di loro. Anzi, di tre, perché il Faraone non si chiamava "Faraone" - e neppure "Yami". Yami? Che razza di nome era? Perché gli era venuto in mente un nome del genere, tutto d'un tratto...?  
\- Ah, loro! - Una risata leggera, quasi inudibile. Uno di quegli elementi che _li_ distingueva fin troppo: - Ma mica sono miei amici! -  
\- Eh? - Stavolta non riuscì a non dirlo.  
\- In realtà, li detesto tutti, dal primo all'ultimo. - Parve pensarci un attimo: - Tranne Jonouchi-kun. Jonouchi-kun è più bravo. -  
Istintivamente, Malik serrò un pugno, perché Jonouchi _-kun_ era proprio l'unico che non riusciva a stargli simpatico. Tutto il resto del suo corpo si era gelato sul posto, espressione compresa.  
\- Ah. - disse, solo.  
Ryou mise giù i attrezzi e Sfinge, lo sguardo perplesso: - Va tutto bene, Malik-kun? -  
\- SsssNo, in realtà. - Non aveva senso fingere, non se - come sospettava - lo stava fissando come se stesse vedendo _quell'altro lì_ comportarsi seriamente da brava persona, senza alcun secondo fine: - Credevo... Ecco, credevo fossero tuoi amici. -  
L'altro ridacchiò, una mano andò a coprire la bocca. Ogni suo gesto era delicato, ogni parola era detta con voce morbida e rassicurante.  
\- Ma no! Pensa che avevo anche fatto delle bamboline voodoo con le loro fattezze, ma non hanno funzionato. -  
\- ... Confesso di essere molto confuso. -  
\- Mi stupisce tu lo sia. - Ryou giunse le mani, il sorriso sereno divenne un gran sorriso: - Quelle persone mi hanno sempre trattato come una palla al piede, si sono sempre scordati di me e, in breve, non gliene è mai importato un cappero di me! - Era un po' troppo allegro: - Chi mai potrebbe pensare che siamo _amici_? -  
Dato che Rishid si era sempre raccomandato di pensare positivo, Malik cercò di farlo ragionare: - Non so cosa ti faccia dire questo, ma deve esserci un motivo per cui sei sempre con loro, altrimenti- -  
\- Sempre? - Un'altra risata leggera: - Ti ho appena detto che si scordano di me! -  
\- Suvvia, non- -  
\- Era appena iniziato Battle City... - ricordò Ryou: - Io, Jonouchi-kun, Anzu-chan e Muto-san stavamo andando all'acquario, dove si stava esibendo Kajiki-kun. Ci sarei voluto andare, eh, ma _lui_ aveva sentito l'impellente bisogno di venirti a conoscere. -  
\- ... Ah. - Ricordò cos'era successo dopo. Si mise bene in ascolto. Forse Ryou non aveva tutti i torti.  
\- Anzu-chan si è accorta della mia assenza. -  
\- Ecco, vedi- -  
\- E sai cosa ha fatto? -  
\- Ehm, no? -  
\- Niente. -  
Malik posò il mento tra le mani, i gomiti sul tavolo: - E tu come lo sai? - osò chiedere.  
\- Ho letto il manga! -  
\- Mi sembra giusto. -  
\- E suppongo ricorderai cos'è successo subito dopo. -  
Pensarci era ovvio, ma Malik non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che gli avesse in qualche modo letto nel pensiero. "Aspetta, ma ha ancora l'Occhio in tasca?" Avrebbe dovuto controllare, una volta andatosene Ryou.  
\- "Oh, ci siamo persi Bakura-kun!" - cinguettò Ryou, imitando Anzu: - "Vabbè, non è importante!" E via che entrano all'acquario, poco importa che io fossi stato rapito e pugnalato. -  
\- Non potevano saperlo... -  
\- Appunto perché non potevano saperlo si sarebbero quantomeno potuti preoccupare della mia sparizione. - Ryou scosse la testa: - Invece niente. E, dopo, quando siamo tornati a Domino? Quando giacevo riverso sulla tua moto, il braccio che sgocciolava sangue, tu seduto al mio fianco che mi tiravi per i capelli- -  
\- Ricordo. - Assottigliò lo sguardo. Rishid ci aveva messo giorni per smacchiare il sangue dalla moto.  
\- E non solo nessuno è intervenuto, nessuno si è fatto domande! - Uno sbuffo che sarebbe sembrato quasi tenero, se non fosse stato in quel discorso: - Domino è popolata di emeriti cafoni! -  
\- Oppure pensavano stessimo facendo qualche pratica BDSM. -  
\- Non ho interesse per quello che fate tu e _lui_. -  
Trasalì. - No, non intendevo- -  
\- E quando finalmente avete iniziato la messinscena? - Ryou mise le braccia conserte: - Quando abbiamo trovato Jonouchi-kun, Anzu-chan e Muto-san, loro- -  
\- Erano preoccupati per te. - completò Malik. Ma Ryou fece di no con la testa: - Questo è ciò che _dicevano_. Non ricordi cos'è successo, esattamente? -  
Certo che lo ricordava. Se l'era ricordato - un ricordo vividissimo - pochi minuti prima, e dirlo avrebbe implicato dare ragione alla visione candidamente disfattista di Ryou.  
\- Mi hanno caricato su un taxi con Muto-san e loro sono rimasti lì, allegri e pimpanti, a proseguire i duelli e a bearsi della tua bellezza! -  
\- Quest'ultimo dettaglio mi era sfuggito. - confessò Malik: - Ero troppo preso dai miei pensieri di tortura, vendetta e omicidio lento e doloroso per accorgermene. -. Ci pensò meglio. Non potevano essere stati _così_ stronzi, no?  
\- Oh, giusto! - notò: - Jonouchi voleva telefonare per sapere come stavi! -  
\- Senza neanche darmi il tempo di arrivare in ospedale. - precisò Ryou: - E poi l'ho detto: Jonouchi-kun è l'unico che salverei, tra tutti loro. -  
\- In questo caso hai senz'altro ragione, Ryou. Ma si è trattato di un'unica situazione isolata, non puoi definirli cattivi solo per questo. -  
"Pensate positivo, sommo Malik!" La voce di Rishid gli risuonava in testa: "Guardate il mondo nella sacra luce di Ra, trovate del buono in ogni situazione e persona!".  
Malik stava ubbidendo alle parole di Rishid: più spronava Ryou a parlare, più il racconto si sarebbe fatto spietato e dunque divertente. E cosa c'era di più positivo delle cose divertenti?  
\- Nave dei Duelli. - disse subito Ryou: - Tutti a piangere calde lacrime su Kujaku-san, tutti ad addolorarsi per la triste sorte di Rishid-san e io vengo nominato per sbaglio solo in relazione all'Anello o in coppia con Kujaku-san. - Tra le sue mani era apparso un cornetto glassato alla vaniglia. Quando l'avesse preso e da dove fosse uscito erano misteri dell'umanità: - Capisco che Jonouchi-kun si strugga per la sua futura moglie, capisco pure Yugi-kun e l'Altro Yugi-kun, che con Kujaku-san sono amici, ma tutti gli altri? -  
\- Anzu vegliava su di te. -  
\- Anzu-chan era posseduta da te, che vegliavi su di me perché avevo l'Anello. -  
\- Hai davvero studiato bene. - Sì, quel racconto si era fatto decisamente divertente.  
\- Anzu-chan è forse la peggiore. - Ryou diede un piccolo morso al cornetto. Altro elemento che lo rendeva del tutto opposto a _quell'altro lì_ : - "Siamo tutti grandi amici uniti nell'amichevole vincolo dell'amichevole amicizia" e poi, quando sto per essere fritto da Osiris... - Si guardarono negli occhi. Lo dissero in coro: - _Yuu~uuu~giiiii!_ \- Scoppiarono a ridere, l'imitazione era riuscita fin troppo perfetta.  
\- A lei non è mai importato un coccio di me. - proseguì Ryou, addentando di nuovo il cornetto: - Tralasciando la sua ossessione per Yugi-kun e l'Altro Yugi-kun, ogni tanto pensa giusto a Jonouchi-kun e Kujaku-san, in simpatia, ma di certo io non sfioro neppure la sua mente colma di amicizia e buoni sentimenti. -  
\- E ti ricordo che è sempre stata Anzu a scordarsi di te all'acquario e a non fare una piega con te in ospedale. -  
\- Lei è quella che si è distinta di più, sì. - ammise Ryou: - Ma credo sia solo perché è la paladina dell'amicizia, quindi è quella che mi suscita più voglia di prenderle le dita in una porta. - Un altro morso: - Sai che, nel manga, l'arco del Dungeon Dice Monsters è diverso? -  
\- Sì, mi risulta che io non ci sia al momento della distruzione del Puzzle. -  
\- C'è Bakura-kun. - Ryou si fermò un attimo, probabilmente a soppesare quanto fosse strano dire il proprio nome riferendosi a qualcun altro. Poi proseguì: - Honda-kun va ad avvisare gli altri di aver visto Bakura-kun e che, dunque, io sono di nuovo posseduto. Sai cosa fanno, gli altri? -  
\- Niente? -  
\- Esatto. - Un ultimo morso e il cornetto scomparve: - Si sono degnati di arrivare solo quando si è giunti al climax, con Yugi-kun prossimo all'essere arrostito. -  
\- Ooh... - Dato che Ryou aveva tirato fuori dal nulla prima un cornetto alla vaniglia e ora un bombolone alla crema, Malik si sentì autorizzato a tirare fuori dal nulla un pacchetto di pop-corn formato maxi.  
\- Ovviamente, nessuno mi ha chiesto come stavo, se avessi problemi con l'Anello, niente. Neppure dopo aver messo Yugi-kun al sicuro. - Ryou alzò le spalle: - Honda-kun si è sempre curato di me solo per strapparmi l'Anello dal collo e gettarlo via. Io volevo fargli cadere un'incudine sui piedi, ma a Bakura-kun sta simpatico. -  
\- Ah, sì? - Questa era nuova.  
\- Dice che è perfetto per le possessioni di riserva! -  
\- Ah, okay. - Questo era più sensato.  
\- E a proposito di non curarsi di me... - Ryou continuò, sia a parlare che a mangiare il dolce strabordante crema gialla: - Torre dei Duelli. Mi sveglio in mezzo alle macerie. Glielo dico. Non fanno una piega. -  
\- Oh. Sono stati davvero maleducati. - Avrebbe potuto iniziare a mangiarseli, i pop-corn, invece di continuare a rigirarseli tra le dita. Sì, era una buona idea.  
\- Avrei potuto avere qualche osso rotto, ero ancora ferito, niente! Neppure un accenno di preoccupazione. - Un sospiro: - Solo la dolce Shizuka-chan e Jonouchi-kun, dopo il duello con Yugi-kun, hanno pensato di chiedere a Kaiba-kun di portarmi in un ospedale vero e non nel loro pallone gonfiato. Shizuka-chan è brava, ma l'ha fatto perché è buona, non perché ci tenga a me. Insomma, non ci siamo neanche mai parlati! -  
\- Riescono ad essere crudeli anche facendo buone azioni... - Non riuscì a trattenere un ghigno: - Che pena. -  
\- Jonouchi-kun, invece, come ho già detto, è più bravo. All'inizio della saga delle Memorie, è stato l'unico ad opporsi, quando Bobasa-san mi ha cacciato perché avevo l'Anello. Agli altri non poteva importare di meno. -  
\- L'Anello? - Quasi gli caddero due pop-corn: - Ma che ci facevi davanti a Bobasa con l'Anello al collo? Era ovvio l'avrebbe percepito all'istante! -  
\- E invece non solo non l'ha percepito all'istante, ma nessuno si è fatto il minimo problema che io potessi essere posseduto o che potessi pugnalarli una volta giratisi. -  
\- ... - Malik abbassò il pugno pieno di pop-corn, piano: - ... Questo non è non curarsi di te. Questo è essere proprio cretini! -  
Un suono strano sfuggì dalle labbra di Ryou. Un accenno di risata, che di certo non apparteneva a lui. "Beh, è ovvio che stia origliando." Gli avrebbe dovuto dire di smetterla, prima o poi.  
\- Così facendo, mi hanno escluso dall'arco delle Memorie. - Il bombolone era quasi finito: - Ma, arrivato a quel punto, me lo aspettavo. Capisco nell'arco del Mondo Virtuale, dove ero privo di sensi, ma... - Lo sguardo si fece serio. Non triste o arrabbiato, semplicemente serio: - Avrebbero potuto contattarmi, durante la saga di Orichalcos. Niente. Sono partiti tutti, persino Otogi-kun, verso nuove mirabolanti avventure in America, lasciandomi solo a Domino con Bakura-kun. -  
Malik evitò accuratamente di lasciar sfuggire anche solo una sillaba circa il fatto che il suo corpo non era stato proprio _sempre sempre_ a Domino e proprio _sempre sempre_ da solo.  
\- Poi è iniziato il Grand Prix. - proseguì Ryou: - Hanno chiamato i figuranti di _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ e non hanno ritenuto opportuno neppure farmi sapere dell'esistenza di quel torneo. - Il bombolone era ormai scomparso: - Non mi hanno voluto neppure come numero per la tifoseria. Valgo meno di un figurante di _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_. Ha avuto il suo momento di gloria Muto-san. _Muto-san_. - Tra le sue mani era apparso un cocomero. Con un gesto secco, lo fece cozzare contro il tavolo e quello si divise in dieci fette perfette.  
\- Gradisci? -  
\- Mah, sì. - Colazione a base di pop-corn e cocomero. Sua sorella l'avrebbe ucciso e a Rishid sarebbe preso un colpo.  
\- In sostanza, sono stato esiliato da qualsiasi filler. - ricapitolò Ryou, togliendo i semi dalla sua fetta: - Mondo Virtuale, Orichalcos, Grand Prix, e non solo! Non sono né nel Dungeon Dice Monsters, né nel Mondo del Videogioco, né nel miniarco di Rebecca, né in produzioni del calibro di _Capsule Monsters_ o _Pyramid of Light_. -  
\- Credo che, per quelle, tu ci abbia guadagnato. -  
\- Indubbiamente. Ma è innegabile che tutti quelli che mi conoscono facciano di tutto per liberarsi di me. - Passò alla seconda fetta: - E io che mi ero pure sacrificato per loro, nel Monster World. -  
\- Mai sacrificarsi. - annuì Malik: - Sacrifica il tuo lato oscuro! - Rishid sarebbe stato fiero delle sue parole!  
\- Beh, ogni tanto lo faccio, ma Bakura-kun torna sempre. - Terza fetta: - Molto comodo, eh, però a volte è un po' prepotente... -  
\- Ma Ryou... -  
\- Sì? Vuoi un'altra fetta? Prendi pure! -  
\- Ehm, no, volevo dirti che quella è la sega. -  
Ryou guardò ciò che stava sgranocchiando: era effettivamente la sega. La rimise sul tavolo e prese una fetta di cocomero.  
\- Ad ogni modo, Ryou... - riprese Malik: - Mentre parlavi, ho ripensato bene a tutte le tue apparizioni. Confesso che non mi ci è voluto molto. -  
A volte non riusciva a non dire cose un po' cattive, ma Ryou non aveva fatto una piega, quindi suppose non si fosse offeso.  
\- E in effetti... - Una realizzazione improvvisa, ma anche inquietante: - Nel manga, tu ti sei sempre mostrato molto attaccato all'Anello. Tanto da prendertela con Yugi quando hai scoperto che ti ha mentito circa la sua sparizione, dopo la Torre dei Duelli, tanto da non volertene separare una volta sulla soglia del Mondo della Memoria. - Posò il pacchetto di pop-corn sul tavolo. Ormai era vuoto. Il pacchetto, non il tavolo. Quello era sempre pieno di attrezzi bizzarri.  
\- Io tengo molto all'Anello. - Ryou lo prese per la cordicella e lo alzò: faceva bella mostra di sé sul suo petto, come al solito.  
\- Sì, ma- -  
\- Certo, Bakura-kun ed io abbiamo iniziato con il piede sbagliato. - ammise lui, lasciando ricadere l'Anello: - Ma, parlando, ci siamo accorti di avere tante cose in comune! -  
Malik non potè controbattere. Era vero. Ma Ryou sentì comunque la necessità di spiegare: - Mi ha insegnato un sacco di cose sulla falegnameria! È davvero bravissimo a fare statuine e diorama, con un livello di dettaglio che io ancora fatico a raggiungere! E poi ci piace mangiare. -  
Chiunque, vedendo Ryou, avrebbe pensato fosse un povero scheletrino denutrito; Malik, che aveva iniziato a vederlo spesso - come testimoniava il suo ricordarsi i nomi di quegli attrezzi di forse tortura sparsi sul tavolo -, sapeva benissimo quanto incalcolabile fosse la capienza del suo stomaco. Non per niente, si era appena mangiato un cornetto, un bombolone, sette fette di cocomero e un quarto di sega. Per colazione.  
\- Anche se _lui_ non sa stare a tavola. Lo sgrido ogni volta! -  
\- Lo... _sgridi_? - Gli sfuggì un sorriso. Oltre a dipingere un quadro vergognoso del prossimo, ora Ryou gli stava fornendo potenziale materiale da ricatto. Gli stava sempre più simpatico.  
\- Beh, devo farlo. - rispose Ryou: - Quando si comporta male a tavola, quando non si leva le scarpe all'entrata e ricopre tutto il pavimento di fango, quando non pulisce i vestiti dal sangue... - Alzò un dito: - Ognuno rimette a posto ciò che mette in disordine. È alla base della convivenza civile! Ah, e poi- - Probabilmente non aveva mai parlato così a lungo: - -i furti! Gliel'ho detto un milione di volte di non nascondere le cose in casa e di usare le cassette di sicurezza o i magazzini del museo, che poi ci viene la polizia a casa e vede che è tutto in disordine! - Si bloccò un istante. Si voltò appena. - È vero, io lascio trucioli ovunque e non lavo mai i piatti, ma concorderai che sono cose molto più facili da sistemare di sacchetti di organi nel freezer e sarcofagi originali stipati nello sgabuzzino! -  
\- Ryou... -  
\- Ah, sì, perdonami. - Ryou tornò a guardare Malik. In quel momento, però, la sua espressione mutò leggermente, facendosi quasi pensierosa: - In effetti... - mormorò: - Ora che ci penso, c'è una persona che sembra tenere a me. -  
\- Ossia? - Rispondere qualcosa come "Davvero?" sarebbe suonato un po' troppo male.  
Sul volto di Ryou tornò il suo solito sorriso serafico: - Bakura-kun! -  
Malik non potè far altro che sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte. Aveva sentito bene e l'altro era serio. Non era una frase che si potesse commentare in alcun modo.  
\- Anche se è arrogante e prepotente, è stato Bakura-kun a salvarmi da Osiris. - Una risata leggera, divertita: - E poi, anche se mi ferisce, si preoccupa sempre che io non sia prossimo alla morte- -  
"Gentilissimo."  
\- -e, quando mi dà il cambio, si assicura sempre che io sia a casa o in compagnia. Insomma, che non mi ritrovi sperduto chissà dove, ferito o affamato. -  
Malik gli avrebbe fatto notare che chiunque si sarebbe preoccupato di tenere in vita il proprio corpo ospite, ma Ryou parve di nuovo leggergli nel pensiero e lo precedette: - Lo so. Sono il suo _ospite_ , è naturale si assicuri che io rimanga vivo e più o meno vegeto. Ma il suo premurarsi di lasciarmi in luoghi o con gente che conosco, di non affamarmi, di darmi qualcosa in cambio per l'affitto, seppure a sua discrezione, sono comunque gesti carini! -  
Le persone avevano una Stanza dell'Anima. Una volta, Bakura gli aveva detto che, quando si era in più di uno in un solo corpo, apparivano tante Stanze dell'Anima quanti erano gli inquilini. Nel vedere lo sguardo dolce, puro e incontaminato di Ryou, Malik fu sicuro che, nell'udire quelle parole, Bakura si fosse ritirato nella propria Stanza dell'Anima e avesse chiuso la porta con almeno sette mandate.  
\- E poi te l'ho detto. - riprese Ryou: - Mi ha insegnato tante cose interessanti in modo disinteressato, solo perché piacevano ad entrambi. Ah, giusto! - La voce si alzò un poco: - Un'altra cosa che abbiamo in comune sono i gusti in fatto di carte! -  
\- Sì. Senza dubbio. - Il loro era tipo il deck con i mostri più brutti dell'universo, ma almeno non c'era Marshmellow.  
\- L'abbiamo costruito insieme. Santuario Oscuro e la Tavola Ouija sono fantastici, proprio un'ottima trovata per chiudere tutto in modo veloce e indolore! -  
"Credo che l'idea fosse l'opposto-"  
\- E la Dark Necrofear! Che bellissima donna! -  
\- Prego? - Malik si raddrizzò sulla sedia.  
\- Beh, non puoi negare che Dark Necrofear abbia un fascino unico nel suo genere. - sorrise Ryou: - Altro che Maga Nera! Anche Bakura-kun è d'accordo con me! -  
\- Ah. - Tornò a chinarsi in avanti, mento sulle dita intrecciate: - Dunque il vostro ideale di bellezza è la Dark Necrofear? -  
\- Suppongo tu non concordi con i nostri gusti. -  
\- Temo di no. - Avesse avuto Ra sotto mano, sarebbe partito un God Phoenix. Così, per scenografia. Qualcosa, nello sguardo di Ryou, gli disse che chi di dovere era riemerso dalla propria Stanza dell'Anima e che la sua contrarietà era giunta a destinazione.  
\- E, ovviamente, il nostro deck non è che lo specchio di un'altra nostra passione comune: l'occulto. - Avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quel tono. Ryou era prossimo al _fangirlare_ : - Sedute spiritiche, case infestate, bambole demoniache, entità transnaturali- -  
\- Che c'entra Diabound? -  
\- È davvero bellissimo, non trovi? - Oltre che fangirlare, Ryou sarebbe stato in grado di emettere luce propria: - Bakura-kun mi ha messo in contatto con dei fantasmi! Fantasmi veri, non quelli fake su WeTube! -  
\- Ehm, Ryou... - Malik alzò piano una mano, indeciso se fargli notare quel particolare: - Anche Bakura- -  
\- Non sai la gioia che mi dà sapere di essere in possesso di un antichissimo manufatto maledetto e di poter parlare con uno spirito vecchio di tremila anni! - La luce era quella del sole che si era ormai alzato. Si rifiutava di credere che Ryou fosse davvero in grado di generare energia illuminante: - E d'accordo, le possessioni a volte finiscono in modo doloroso, ma sono un'esperienza così incredibile! -  
Prima che Ryou potesse ricordarsi che anche lui aveva brevemente alloggiato dalle sue parti, Malik tagliò quel discorso: - Insomma... - Con un sospiro forse più teatrale del dovuto, tornò a sedersi composto: - I tuoi cosiddetti "amici" non sono poi così tanto amici. -  
Ryou smise di brillare e il suo sorriso tornò della sua solita ampiezza: - Eh, no. -  
\- E vorresti anche sterminarli tutti. -  
\- Ma no, non sterminarli! - La sua voce era pura ovatta, il suo sorriso una curva dolcissima: - Solo farli soffrire il più a lungo possibile! -  
\- E allora perché ti accompagn- Cioè, perché vorresti accompagnarti a loro? -  
\- Per avere un'occasione per farli soffrire più a lungo possibile. - ribadì Ryou. Giunse le mani: - Ho in mente un sacco di modi per fargliela pagare, ma Bakura-kun mi dice sempre che sono troppo estremi! -  
\- Ah. - Cosa c'era nella mente di quel candido contenitore di malvagità? Era curioso e inquieto al tempo stesso, ma la curiosità era in netto vantaggio.  
\- Sì, non hai idea di quante volte mi ha fermato prima che potessi mettere in atto i miei piani. - L'espressione si fece vagamente triste: - A quest'ora sarebbero tutti con almeno quindici ossa rotte. Tranne Jonouchi-kun. Lui solo un paio. -  
\- Ma non ti stava simpatico? -  
\- D'accordo che è l'unico a curarsi di me, ma non è che lui mi adori alla follia, eh. -  
\- Dunque tu, in realtà, sei un coacervo di odio e rancore represso sotto un aspetto tenero e indifeso. - Sentiva gli occhi lucidi. Era prossimo alla commozione: - Non pensavo nascondessi un lato così meraviglioso, Ryou. Dovremmo parlare più spesso. -  
\- Volentieri! -  
In verità, Malik non intendeva accomiatarsi così presto, ma Ryou doveva averlo interpretato come un saluto, quindi tanto valeva occuparsi di un'altra faccenda.  
\- Ti lascio alla tua Piana di Giza. - disse, semplicemente, e si alzò con calcolata lentezza.  
\- D'accordo. - Ryou tornò ai suoi attrezzi e ai suoi intagli.  
Con calma, Malik fece il giro del tavolo, per poi fermarsi dietro la sua sedia: - Ehi, Ryou. -  
\- Sì? - Non alzò lo sguardo dalla Sfinge che aveva ripreso in mano.  
\- Cosa ne pensi della Dollshipping? -  
\- Mi fa sorridere, ma non ci ho mai davvero pensato. - fu la pacata risposta dell'altro.  
Malik si chinò, fino a sussurrargli all'orecchio: - E della Angstshipping? -  
La Sfinge cadde sul tavolo. Quando Ryou si voltò, il suo sguardo non era decisamente suo e la sua voce non era decisamente sua. Malik trattenne un ghigno di trionfo.  
\- È la mia NOTP. -.  
  


* * *

  
**Note:**

* _Kokorogawari_ (心変わり) è il nome originale della carta magia _Cambiare Idea_ , la preferita di Ryou e carta in cui si trasforma nell'episodio 13.  
Dato il nome e cosa raffigura, trovo sia perfetta come titolo.  
* _Yami_ ed _Entità Transnaturale_ sono spudorati riferimenti alla versione censurata, dove (forse lo ricorderete) Malik si ostina a chiamare "Yami" l'Altro Yugi - persino sulla Nave! - mentre Diabound è diventato "Entità Transnaturale" (questo mi pare solo nella versione italiana).  
* Tutto il discorso sulla falegnameria è colpa/merito di Tayr Seirei Soranance Eyes. Allo stesso modo, la storia degli organi in giro è colpa della sua [_Tomerarenai_](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1805306).  
* La Dark Necrofear è l'unica con il suo nome originale perché lo preferisco a _Paura Oscura_ (anche se è la sua quasi-traduzione).  
* La Dollshipping è la Yami no Bakura x Dark Necrofear. La Angstshipping è la Malik x Ryou.

  
  
Rieccomi qui. Nuovo decennio, qualcosa di nuovo. ✰  
  
Non avevo mai letto il manga di YGO per intero. Un po' perché la versione italiana è un (discutibile) raro pezzo da collezione, un po' perché, all'epoca, il mio inglese non si poteva dire eccezionale. Ora lo sto pian piano recuperando e, nel farlo, mi sono resa conto di una cosa che mi stupisce non sia stata notata (o magari è pluriconosciuta e io sono scema e non mi ci sono mai imbattuta): Ryou non fa che venire ignorato e/o maltrattato dai suoi cosiddetti "amici" e, anzi, dalla Città dei Duelli in poi si mostra fin troppo attaccato & felice & gioioso in presenza dell'Anello. Nell'anime, tralasciando il suo screentime prossimo all'inesistente, la cosa non si nota sia perché, appunto, Ryou appare pochissimo sia perché di solito si mostra ben poco felice di avere Bak'ra intorno (vedasi la scena della chiesa a inizio Memorie). Quanto al comportamento degli altri... In realtà alcune cose ci sono, ma non mi ero mai resa conto di quanto fossero... uhm... poco amichevoli, ecco (tipo Jonouchi e Anzu che lo caricano su un taxi col nonno e ciao, un pensierino e via).  
Da tutto questo, ho avuto la Grande Illuminazione: Ryou è il vero antagonista di questa storia e odia i protagonisti perché l'hanno sempre maltrattato nonostante si spacciassero per suoi amici. La verità è che Bak'ra ha sempre salvato tutto il cast impedendo a Ryou di portare a termine i suoi piani malvagi! Ah, tutte quelle struggenti Tender! Ah, tutte quelle storie in cui Ryou è affetto da Sindrome di Stoccolma o perde la voglia di vivere per la presenza di Yami no Bakura! No, è tutto falso! Ryou e Bak'ra sono grandi amiconi e non c'è mai stato nulla di tragico e angst! Hanno ingannato tutte le fanwriters, me compresa, ma ora ho scoperto la Verità! ✧(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧✧  
 ~~... Sto scherzando, eh.~~  
  
Questa oneshot è ambientata nel momento boh, dove la quarta parete è un optional e le vicende del manga e dell'anime coesistono fregandosene della continuità. Spero non risulti troppo confusionaria. In ogni caso, non cercate di darle un senso logico-temporale, perché non c'è. L'unica coordinata spaziale è che Ryou (e quindi Bak'ra) sono a Daqualcheparte con gli Ishtar.  
Ho messo "Parodia" perché non ho francamente idea di che genere sia (E fa pure rima!). È un ribaltamento su _solidissime_ basi canon. Ho le prove! *indica le vignette del manga*  
All'inizio pensavo di strutturarla come un dialogo tra i due Bakura, ma poi mi sono resa conto che una terza persona avrebbe potuto evidenziare meglio quanto hanno in comune e quanto no. E iniziare il nuovo decennio con un'idiozia con accenni Thief era un'idea per me troppo bella per ignorarla. (Ah, un piccolo appunto: non ho nulla contro la Angstshipping. Così, giusto per specificare.)  
  
Spero che questa piccola sciocchezza vi sia stata di gradimento~


End file.
